See No Weevil
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Mark Sperber, Sean Petrilak, Lane Lueras | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = The First Five | Next = Face Full of Fear | Poll = What did you think about "See No Weevil"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "See No Weevil" is the twenty-fifth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Po discovers that Gen. Tsin's conspiracy theory about invading alien s is true, he must stop the invaders from taking over the world.Zap2It.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - See No Weevil". Retrieved June 4, 2016. Summary Po encounters General Tsin again, and hears him claiming that an invasion of Alien rice weevils is threatening all of China, something that neither he nor the other Kung fu masters take seriously due to Tsin's history of imbalance. However, after receiving a bag of rice from a pair of goats both claiming to be named Hong-a trait Tsin claims all the weevils share-he starts to suspect Tsin may be right. Upon taking the bag to the Jade Palace, he finds Shifu and the Five readying Tsin's old freezing machine for use on the general himself, and takes off to investigate the situation. Returning to the rice mill, he encounters the goats, and discovers that Tsin is correct: the weevils have taken over their minds. Unfortunately, the weevils succeed in subduing him, and the bag he has taken to the Jade Palace contains other weevils that set their sights on Shifu and the Five. Despite nearly being infested, Po manages to escape using Tsin's tips, only to find that Shifu and the Five are under the weevils' control; faking a similar possession, he manages to free Tsin. Tsin attempts to eliminate him, thinking him truly under the weevils' control, but is eventually persuaded of Po's freedom, which allows the two to escape. They then make their way to Mr. Ping's Noodle shop in search of copper woks-one of the few protections against the weevils-only for a weevil to infest Tsin, who joins an army of infested villagers and the Furious Five and Shifu. They attempt to shove Po into Tsin's machine, but using his father's woks Po is able to free the Five and Tsin, and with Mr. Ping's help they capture the weevils and use the freezing chamber on them. Tsin, claiming that being infested has cured him of his madness, bids farewell to Po and the others as they take custody of the weevils-and leaves by inexplicably taking flight. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress * as Shifu / Mill worker #1 * Max Koch as Mantis * as Monkey * as Crane * as Mr. Ping * as Supervisor Hong / Weevil / Mill worker #2 * as General Tsin Trivia * The episode's title references the phrase "see no evil" from the well-known saying "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil," which originated in and involves representing each phrase of the saying. * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes